parodyrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinky
Doodles "Pinky" Yankit is a Power Ranger in Super Freakin' Parody Rangers. She has been the Pink Pig Ranger (x2), Blue Space Ranger, and Pink Steam Ranger over the course of the series . Personality Basically, Pinky is the sexual bullseye within the show. There have been constant jokes about her attractiveness, her breasts, and her sexual personality. She also showed jealousy when Dulcy Tia revealed herself in the second part of the movie. She exhibited flirtatious behavior towards Willy also. She likes gum and has a rivalry with Chan. Appearance Pinky has blonde hair and Caucasian skin. She also wears a pink tank top, ripped blue shorts, and brown high-heels whenever shown. Story Episodes Pinky was recruited by Meat to become a Power Ranger after he and Willy were recruited by Alpha. Pinky accepted the request and she was granted the power of the Pink Pig. Her weapon is a bra that allows her breasts to grow to gigantic sizes, which she uses to crush Putty Ninjas and Monsters. Pinky and Mace then tried to comfort Chan after Willy left and he got replaced by Billiam. After being defeated in battle by the Green Ranger, Pinky and the other Rangers become emo for a moment, but they eventually get to normal and go to the Hidden Powerfully Powerful Temple of Power and fight the Green Ranger and Flyguy's army. Eventually, they defeat the army, and try to convince the Green Ranger to become good. However, he reveals himself to be Vector, much to everyone's shock, especially Zordon's, who blows himself up and destroys the Earth while Pinky, the other Rangers, and Vector are stuck floating in space. Pinky then thanks Mace after he kills Vector. After floating around for a few months in space, they stumble upon the Hamster King's space station, where they meet up with Willy again and gain new Ranger powers. However, Pinky and Billiam accidentally switch powers, making Pinky the Blue Ranger and Billiam the Pink Ranger. During the battle, Pinky is asked out by King Stan's minion Lollilenni, but she instead kills him in anger. The Hamster King also believes that the essential plot device to fight King Stan's paradox bomb is the truth of Pinky's real name. Later on in the battle, Mace combines his', Pinky's, and Chan's Megazords together to fight Stan's laser cannon but it cannot move due to the highly detailed artwork. During the paradox bomb, Vector reveals Pinky's real name is Doodles. After they perfect history with Meat killing Vector, Willy rejoins the group as the Green Ranger, much to Pinky's delight, who jumps in his arms. Movie Pinky, along with the other Rangers, Bulk, and Skull, participate in the skydiving contest for charity, but she accidentally lands without launching her parachute, resulting in severe injuries. She is then seen roller-blading while still injured and steering Willy's gourney. They then participate in the fight against Evan Splooge, and they fight Splooge's rat minions. However, at the end of the battle, with Zordon getting attacked by Splooge, their powers disappear and after dealing with a traumatized Meat, the group go their separate ways. During the group's separation, Pinky becomes a porn star and stars in a film where she is forced to have sex with Yannick, Sr., much to her dismay. She soon gets a call from Meat to meet him at the Command Center with everybody else while she was in the shower. They find Zordon nearly dying, and Alpha sends them to Planet Buut2dahed so they can reclaim their lost Ranger powers. However, they get attacked by Splooge's vultures, and one of them captures Pinky, and then drops her. However, she gets saved by Dulcy, who is revealed to be hotter than her, much to her dismay. After getting to Dulcy's palace, she participates in the sex orgy with everyone else, and has sex with Willy. The next day, she finds herself dressed as Sakura Haruno, giving her ninja powers. The group's journey was halted when the Rangers were debating about the penis-resembling statue, and she manages to convince them to move on with the journey. After 26 episodes, the group make it to the temple where their new Zords arrived. Pinky's comment about it was "so long and hard", before it was revealed to be talking steam engine trains. She then got her powers back as the Pink Steam Ranger, where she went with the others to go back to Earth. She reacted terribly to the seeming death of Zordon, but was pissed off after he revealed to be faking it. After that, they fight Splooge's monsters the Hornytron and Vaginator. At one point, in the battle, when Mace attacks the Vaginator, Pinky compares Willy to Mace and questions Willy why "he doesn't do that." During the battle in space with Splooge, Pinky managed to calm down a panicking Billiam. Soon they were joined by Lord Zett and Renaldo, who had their own Zords, but it still wasn't enough to stop Splooge. Luckily, Mickey Mouse helped them by launching a portal filled with Power Rangers, defeating Splooge. At the celebration party, Pinky is seen with the other Rangers. She was glad she didn't have to be a Power Ranger anymore, but stated that she was going to miss the action. During the end credits, she attempted to getting an Art Major, but dropped out and went back to pornographic films. It was easy, despite her blatant anorexia. Trivia *She is featured on the cover of "Powerlicious", clutching her breasts while naked, and it is read by Evan Splooge and the Hamster King. *She is a parody of Kimberly Hart from the original Power Rangers line. *Her Renaldo Rangers counterpart is Ronweena, who's Zord is the Renaldo Tricycle. *Her name is meant to be a pun on Yankee Doodle. *According to Chris Niosi's Tumblr, Pinky's eye colour is blue, a colour she shares with both her love interest Willy and Billiam. Category:Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Pink Rangers Category:Blue Rangers